cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Central Defense Corps - Department of Global Affairs
The Central Defense Corps Department of Global Affairs, before their disbandment, was responsible for maintaining relations with other nations and alliances not under the A/A of Central Defense Corps. The GA is also responsible for protectorates and treaties. The GA will also try and solve arguments between the CDC and other alliances diplomatically before Declaring War. =GA Statements= Statements made by the GA appear here. DGA statement of Purpose CDC Department of Global Affairs Statement of Purpose Section I: Introduction As outlined in the charter of the Central Defense Corps, hereby referred to as “CDC”, the general purpose of the Global Affairs division is to secure, to the best ability of the alliance, members, and leaders alike, diplomacy and peace among alliances. Diplomacy before violence has always been an effective solution to the majority of conflicts in the CyberWorld (Planet Bob, Cybernations, etc.), and has been an effective measure at growing alliances without conquering every other small alliance in the game. Section II: Usage The Department of Global Affairs (hereby referred to as “DGA”) will be utilized in instances including but not limited to: -Tensions between alliances due to offenses by either side. -Negotiations for reparations and other repayments. -Dealing with “Ghost” nations (with other alliances or nations) -Reports of news, political debates and events, global issues, and other global threats, events, or issues. -All other unannounced or sudden threat involving CDC and/or any other alliance(s). The DGA will also handle embassies, as covered in Section III. Policies involving embassies, global situations, and other worldwide events which have the potential to effect the entire alliance must first be ratified by a majority vote of the entire JCoS. Section III: Embassies Inter-alliance Policies The Embassy and Inter-Alliance Diplomacy Policy (EIADP) will give a more detailed and in-depth explanation of the general outline I will present today. Embassies will be created by registering to the CDC forums and posting a topic following the pre-determined layout requesting to be masked as a diplomat. After masking and a “Hello” reply by an officer of CDC the embassy request is complete and the diplomat is free to browse the forums which he/she has access to. Good relations will be expected from CDC members involving diplomats. Section IV: Ratification This document ratified May the First, 2009 by a Majority Vote of the current Joint Chief of Staff of the Central Defense Corps. Signed, *Gabe Logan – Commandant of the CDC *Bomberboy – Asst. Commandant of the CDC *QQQ14 – Colonel of the Department of Global Affairs *Villianfiend – Colonel of the Department of Internal Affairs GA EIADP The Department of Global Affairs, hereby referred to as DGA, encompasses the establishment and maintenance of foreign embassies, dispatch of diplomats to foreign alliances, and involvement in global politics. Department of Global Affairs Embassy and Inter-Alliance Diplomacy Policy Section I: Introduction Life without set practices for handling situations is life in chaos. That is why policies must be established for situations which may or may not arise in the future of The Central Defense Corps (hereby referred to as CDC). Embassies must be handled in a certain way, providing comforts and tolerances on an even plane. That is the reason for the Embassy and Inter-Alliance Diplomacy Policy (hereby referred to as EIADP), setting guidelines for handling a common situation. Section II: Procedure for Requesting an Embassy within CDC If an alliance, having met all requirements (Section III), wishes to create an embassy with a regular diplomat within The CDC, that alliance must send one member, determined by the requesting alliance in question, to the CDC forums. That member must then register following common procedure determined by the forums, regulated for forum administrators. After registration, the member must post an application following the pre-determined layout within the embassy request division of the forums. After that member has been masked as a diplomat by an administrator and received a “Hello” reply from an officer, the embassy creation is complete. Section III: Requirements There are only a few minor requirements to meet should an alliance request an embassy within CDC. They are as follows. -No nation of the requesting alliance may currently be in war with any nation of CDC. If the offending nation is a ghost, that will be dealt with accordingly. -The diplomat sent must be courteous if he is to expect the same from CDC members. -There is no alliance strength, team color, or other alliance-determined requirement. Section IV: Benefits Besides good relations, there are also political and tactical benefits to creating an embassy with CDC. They are listed and explained as follows: -Assistance with Wars. Depending on the cause, offender, and size of the war, CDC will determine whether or not to become involved. Essentially, if the war is due to the blatant offense of a real and active member of the alliance in question, CDC will refrain from becoming involved, however pending confirmation with the Department of International Security and Defense, CDC will not support the attacking alliance. -Aid Assistance. Should any allied alliance with CDC require financial help for a just cause within the alliance, CDC will, to the best of its ability, attempt to lend aid. This does not denote that CDC is here to give financial stability to anyone who needs it; this simply means that CDC will try to help if the cause is right and the alliance in question is struggling financially. -Trade Circles. Although CDC members should look for trade circles starting within CDC itself first, allied alliances will be the second place to look. -Political Assistance. If we feel as an alliance that the allied alliance in question is fighting for a cause politically, in public, the Department of Global Affairs may assist you in your argument, debate, or other political event should you ask for it. We will not do this if we feel you are not fighting for the right cause. Should a major political decision effect the alliance in its entirety, the JCoS will vote on the decision, majority rule. Section V: Ratification This document ratified May the First, 2009 by a Majority Vote of the current Joint Chief of Staff of the Central Defense Corps. Signed, *Gabe Logan – Commandant of the CDC *Bomberboy – Asst. Commandant of the CDC *QQQ14 – Colonel of the Department of Global Affairs *Villianfiend – Colonel of the Department ff Internal Affairs Colonel of the Department of Global Affairs The Colonel of the Department of Global Affairs is responsible for spearheading and maintaining relations with other nations and alliances not under the A/A of Central Defense Corps. The post serves as the main leison between both the alliance and Commandment, as well as the spokesperson for diplomatic relations. The colonel is also responsible for evalutating protecterates and treaties. The colonel will serve as head diplomat in cases disputes between the CDC and other alliances Diplomaticly before Declaring War. Statement Current Colonel of the Department of Global Affairs QQQ14 (May 2009-Present) Past Colonel of the Department of Global Affairs =GA Protectorates= =Treaties= Category:Central Defense Corps